


Drunken Truth

by LightSnow_chan



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu2019, Drunk Luffy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSnow_chan/pseuds/LightSnow_chan
Summary: Luffy comes home drunk with a new tattoo.For the first time ever, Law wrecks a plan.





	Drunken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Plans Made and Ruined

* * *

 

It was already two in the _morning_ and there was still no sign of Luffy. Worried was an understatement because Law had been pacing around the same perimeter for two hours. He called Luffy’s brothers and they said that the last text from Luffy was he would be eating with his friends. Law then contacted said friends and for the thousandth time, nobody responded.

Law constantly reminded himself that when Luffy was with his friends, he wouldn't be anywhere near trouble. He _shouldn't_ be worried. It wasn't like they declared war on the world or something. They did goof around every once in a while, but it was all incited by Luffy. Law doubted that they would let him burn someplace down.

For some reason, Law felt like he deserved this for not complying with the plan he made with Luffy. 

Trafalgar Law was a busy person, courtesy of his on-call duty of being a resident surgeon in the Polar Tang Hospital. He loved that work, so for almost all his life, he had already dedicated himself to cutting up people. It was his passion but even so, he didn't want his entire self be consumed by it ever since having Luffy in his life. He may once did think that he'd be a doctor forever and die as one alone, but that bouncy ball of light barged in his boring and peaceful life. He grew to love that addition, or rather, the missing piece. 

It was already a miracle that Law had finally scheduled a day-off. Well, it wasn't exactly an entire _day_ , but rather a short break from service. He planned a dinner that night with Luffy and promised to take him to the amusement park. It so happened that he was dating a _child_ , and apparently it was Luffy’s childhood fantasy of riding the Ferris-wheel with his special someone. 

So indeed, Law felt bad for ruining that. He wasn't even sure of how to make it up with Luffy. Perhaps grill him some meat? However, the last time he checked the refrigerator, the only thing remaining there was the pitcher of cold water. They were out of stock. It was already too late at night to go out and buy something and maybe just when he was out, Luffy would return. Law didn't want to risk that, so he settled on circling around the living room while trying to pinch the headache away. 

Just when he was on the verge of another mental breakdown, a sound of a stopping vehicle made him perk up. Heart practically bouncing in his chest, Law rushed to the window to see if it stopped in front of their apartment. It did, and what came out of the black car was a woman. Law squinted to try to see who it was and a smile curved up his lips. It was one of Luffy’s friends, Nami. She was one of them whom he trusted the most in handling Luffy. 

Law rushed outside their unit, forgetting to check if he wore the same pair of slippers and grabbed a jacket. He put his phone in his pocket, no longer having his eyes glued on its screen. Luffy was finally home, he could finally rest assured. 

Punching the code on the gate, Law met with Nami halfway, who was dragging a limp Luffy. He seemed asleep at that moment, but with how Nami carried him was too out of the ordinary. Did he pass out? Slept, or what? Furrowing his brows, he approached Nami, and thankfully, he met eyes with her before she could drop Luffy. He then grabbed one of Luffy’s arms and draped it over his shoulder and an assault of unwanted smell entered his nose. 

"Hey, all he talked was about how you broke his heart." Nami huffed, glaring at Law. 

Law flinched at that, his nose scrunched. "What?" 

"Anyways, he'd talked nonsense. He's also dead drunk. You're a doctor, right?" It was Law’s turn to huff and glare at a distance, glancing at the top of Luffy’s head. 

"Then you can take care of him. It's kinda our fault of getting him wasted like that, so sorry, I guess."

When they were in front of the gate, Nami let her hold of Luffy go, giving him to Law. She, herself, looked tired, her usually kept hair left in disarray. Law did not ask for details, he knew that they were all too tired to deal with whatever Luffy had to offer. Law shifted Luffy to carry him on his back, turning to Nami. 

"Thanks for bringing him home, anyways." 

Nami smiled softly for a second, a hand on her hip. "I figured you'd be worried about him. It'd cost a hundred dollar, by the way. He's made a mess of our house." 

Law sighed, before handing Nami a bill. 

When Nami was out of the compound, Law went and lifted Luffy to their shared unit, while the younger man snored and drooled on his shoulders. He sure smelled like alcohol, and it was Law's first time to see him get drunk. He knew that Luffy didn't like drinking, so whatever made him do that must be bad enough. Law winced. Probably it was because of the dinner plan. 

Once they were inside, Luffy stirred. "Are you awake?" 

Luffy blinked, rubbing his reddish eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" He _tried_ to articulate, only that it came in muffled sounds. Law rolled his eyes and settled Luffy on the couch, who seemed to be adjusting on the dim lit room. 

"This doesn't look like home?" Luffy’s voice squeaked, sitting up on the couch while his lips pouted. His eyes were droopy and one flick he'd probably plop right there. Law let out a sigh. 

"Yes, this is home." Law muttered, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Luffy erupted into a whine, all of a sudden, startling Law, who almost dropped the glass he was holding. 

"I need Torao!" 

A smirk gracing his lips, Law walked towards Luffy, handing him the glass. "Drink this, Luffy-ya."

"Eh?" Luffy looked up at him, an uncharacteristic scowl on his flushed face. "My partner is a doctor and he says not to accept food or drink from strangers. He'll be mad at me." He stuck a tongue at Law. 

So this was pretty much a stupid situation. Luffy thought of him as a stranger. The headache incoming was getting even worse and he had to hold back another sigh. 

"How would I know you had a…" Law side-glanced. "... _partner_?" 

Luffy giggled, hiding his eyes from view as if he had formed the greatest idea ever in his mind. He shook his head, his hand grabbing the hem of his shirt. "You know nothing, creepy guy." 

Law’s eyes traced Luffy’s movement, as the younger raised his shirt up to his chest, revealing messily scribbled words on his abdomen. The edge of Law's lips twitched. 

There was a handwritten phrase on Luffy’s stomach, probably scribbled using a marker pen. Law read over the words, a smile slowly creeping from his lips. 

_If found, return to Dr. Trafalgar Law_  

"See this?" Luffy pointed at the words, a proud, lazy smile on his face. He rarely saw that expression on him and it was totally a new light Law had seen from Luffy. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It just seemed uncharacteristic. A normal Luffy was already a handful. A drunk one might get him an aneurysm. 

"I am already owned, you can't have me!" Luffy proudly declared. "I have tattoos as _cool_ as Torao!" 

Law couldn't help but snicker at the antics Luffy was pulling now. Indeed, it killed most of his nerve cells, but Luffy never failed to pull out a smile from him, however ridiculous his doings were. 

"Alright, alright. What should I do for you to drink it?" Law gestured at the glass in his hand, keeping his expression tight. 

Luffy stared at the glass of water before glaring at it and turning to Law. "I don't wanna. Not until Torao gives me." 

A vein popped in his temple, as Law gripped the glass. Luffy was hopeless. He would be more stubborn in this state. 

Law then decided to drop the attempt of giving him water and instead send him to bed. It was already deep in night anyways and he still had work by six. Law frowned at the thought. 

"Toraooooo…" 

Law snapped himself from his thoughts, turning to Luffy as he leaned over him. "What is it?" 

"I _need_ him." 

Stupid boyfriend. Or was he? Law didn't know what to call their… _relationship_. They promised to live together and all that stuff, but right now, Law wasn't very sure of where to place himself. Was Luffy his betrothed? Law shook his head and lifted Luffy by his arm. 

"Oi, what are you doing? No one's gonna touch me but Torao. Lemme go, creepy guy!" Luffy was innately strong, but a drunk one was definitely more manageable because his mind and limbs were anywhere. Law could suppress him at that moment, so he quickly seized the chance and grabbed both his arms and raised him. 

"Ooooooiiii!" From Luffy’s struggling, a small black box fell from his pocket, getting their attention. Law eyed the box, and Luffy quickly shook himself off of his hold and picked up the thing. For some reason, Luffy was protective of the box and had thrown a glare at Law. 

"You need to sleep now, Luffy-ya." Law approached him carefully, as the shorter man cradled the box in his palm like a treasure he had to protect. 

"No! Not when I give this to Torao! You're a stranger, I _won't_ sleep with strangers!" Luffy’s legs toppled under him, and Law was quick to react. 

"You're drunk! Just get on already!" Law showed him his back, stretching his arms behind him to encourage Luffy on hopping on him. 

"I said, no! I'm not Drunk, I'm Luffy!" 

Law groaned and grabbed Luffy’s arms, clinging them around him before raising himself up to hold his legs. Luffy instinctively clung on him, while whining some unrecognizable words. 

"Let go of me, kidnapper!" Law breathed out heavily. 

He walked upstairs while dodging each of Luffy’s pounds on his head. In retaliation, he would squeeze his hold of him, which fortunately worked for a short while. Once Law had practically thrown Luffy on their shared bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Luffy climbed onto the bed like it was his first time of doing so, spreading his limbs far and wide, throwing the blankets off of it. Once he had his hands onto the pillows, he grabbed one and inhaled the thing, like he always did before going to sleep. Law wiped his brows as he looked at him. 

"This stranger's bed smells like Torao…" Luffy muttered, before Law decided to go downstairs to calm himself down. He wouldn't be able to sleep, now that he sweated bullets just from bringing Luffy to bed. He wondered how Nami had managed to handle Luffy. 

Law shortly brewed a coffee, sipping a little bit before settling himself on the chair, when his phone suddenly buzzed frantically. He rolled his eyes before picking it up and confusion was raised in his mind once more. The phone was displaying Luffy as the contact. He reluctantly answered the phone, as he leaned his face on his palm, looking at the black bitter liquid in front of him. 

"Torao… Help me." Luffy’s voice drawled out, making Law sigh. 

"What is it?" 

"Somebody kidnapped me. He took me to his room which weirdly smelled just like you." Luffy sniffed from the line. He must be crying, the doofus. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. The bed is soft, though. Just like our bed." 

Law smiled faintly. "You must be comfortable, then?" 

"No, not until you rescue me." 

Law leaned on the back of the chair, stirring his coffee. "Do you know where he took you?" 

There was a faint silence on the other line. Law could already imagine how much Luffy scrunched his face. 

"No, but you'll know. You're smart, Torao. And the bed smells just like you."

"Oh?"

"My kidnapper is kinda cute, too, b-but!" Luffy stuttered and the phone even fell down from the floor by the sound of it. Law snickered as he sipped the coffee. 

"B-but! I told him I'm already owned by _you_ , I didn't betray you, I swear!" 

Law let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, Luffy-ya. I know that. Your kidnapper must be kind to bring you to the bed to sleep, don't you think?" 

"Toraaao, I thought you were smart?" Luffy groaned. "I even got a tattoo to show to everybody that _you_ are mine and _I_ am yours. Shouldn't you go here now and rescue me? You must not love me then."

Law’s brows furrowed. "Luffy-ya. You're just drunk. Go to sleep now, I'll be seeing you in the morning."

"But I _need_ you! You didn't even come home for the dinner, and we didn't go to the park!" 

Law sighed. This was going to be a long talk, then. 

"I was planning on giving you a promise ring tonight…" 

Law’s heart jumped, his grip of the phone tightening. As if his breath was caught, he breathed out through his mouth to calm himself down. _Ring_? Luffy was _planning_ on giving him a _ring_? Now he felt bad. The dinner was important, that was why after the last surgery, when he checked his phone, there was almost a hundred missed calls from Luffy and the same number of messages saying only one thing. He never wanted to disappoint Luffy, but the circumstances just weren't favorable back then. He held back a choking sound, as he finally found the strength to speak again. 

"Luffy-ya, I was home at midnight but you weren't here. We could've done the dinner, there are still some open restaurants out there. We could even have eaten ramen." Law bit his tongue. _Sorry_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring back time. He remembered the box that fell a while ago. It must be the ring, that was why Luffy was protective of it. 

Luffy sniffed from the line. Law was surprised he was still awake. He really must have been sad about it. 

"I swear, I'm not gonna make a plan anymore." 

Law almost bursted into a fit of laughter.

"It's more of your thing, Torao."

The surgeon sat up straight. "Is it?" He whispered, looking at the flight of stairs. There was a gentle smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that radiated what he felt for Luffy. His work might have hindered some of the moments he could be with Luffy, but he had always tried to sneak some time. 

"Torao."

"Hm?"

"I love you." 

Loud snores screeched from Luffy’s line, but it didn't wipe off the stupid smile on Law’s face. He looked at the phone, showing the goofy beam of Luffy. 

"I love you, too, Luffy-ya."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 10 Days of LawLu thing, I DON'T KNOW IF I'M DOING IT RIGHT BECAUSE I COULDN'T JOIN LAST JUNE 6 BECAUSE I DIDN'T SEE IT. sigh.


End file.
